Conventional multi-directional lighting solutions generally utilize fluorescent light tubes which give off light radially in many directions. Thus, uplight as well as downlight is provided. Recent light technology has seen a trend towards using LEDs as primary light sources due to their advantages such as increased energy efficiency, durability, and cost-effectiveness. However, LED's emit light in generally one direction range. Thus, LED-based multi-directional lighting solutions traditionally include two or more groups of LEDs aimed in different directions in order to generate multiple illumination zones. For example, one group of LEDs may be aimed downward to provide downlight and another group of LEDs may be aimed upward to provide uplight. Such solutions require an increased number of lights, which increases cost of manufacturing as well as heat generated at the light fixture.